


Sophisticated

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [48]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Leia wants to meet the brand new Rogue Squadron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sophisticated

The idea of Wes Janson trying to act sophisticated was enough to make Hobbie laugh. It wasn’t that there was anything wrong with the way his friend acted, usually, but Wes didn’t normally obsess over what women thought of him either. Since they heard about Princess Leia coming to visit with Luke, and the new squadron he was putting together, it was all Wes could think about though. He even asked Celchu for advice about customary greetings on Alderaan, and Wes avoided talking to Celchu whenever possible.

“Wes, calm down, she knows that we’re just a bunch of fighter jocks. She isn’t going to expect poetry or elaborate ceremony. She’ll probably spend her time with Luke anyway, just being introduced to us briefly.” Hobbie shrugged, “Just be yourself. You manage to charm everyone eventually.”

“I don’t want her to think that I’m some dumb dirt-trotter from a hick planet.” He was fidgeting with the collar of his flight suit, and looking younger than ever in his anxiety.

Hobbie shook his head, “She likes Luke and he’s just a farm boy from Tatooine, isn’t he?”

That stopped Wes in place, “Well, yes, I guess so.”

“Come on, you’ll say ‘hello’ or ‘pleased to meet you, Your Highness,’ and she’ll say ‘hello’ in return and move on to meet the next pilot in line. No worries, right? I can’t believe I have to be the one to reassure you about talking to a woman.”

 


End file.
